


Safe

by jfridley



Series: MPU (Motion Practice Universe) Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Motion Practice Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a challenge to myself. As always I don't own these characters I am just playing with them. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge to myself. As always I don't own these characters I am just playing with them. Enjoy!

A sound from the kitchen woke Teddy from his place on the couch. The dogs weren’t barking so it obviously wasn’t an intruder. He glanced out the window seeing Tony was home from his trip earlier than expected. Assuming it was him Teddy got up to welcome him home but instead he found Bruce stumbling around and mumbling to himself. That alone was pretty shocking but to make matters worse there were tears on his face.

“Bruce are you ok?” He asked quietly

Bruce twirled around facing Teddy with wild hair and even wilder eyes; staring at Teddy like he didn’t even recognize him.

“He’s coming -he’s coming I-I have to go. He’ll find me and hurt me again like- like he did her.” Bruce rambled softly

Teddy was stunned and confused.

“No one will get you here Bruce you’re safe” Teddy said

“No I am not” He stubbornly added

“This is your home, Tony won’t let anything happen to you- your friends won’t let anything happen to you-and Miles Amy or I won’t let anything happen to you.” Teddy replied

“He’s right Bruce” came Tony’s voice out of nowhere causing both Bruce and Teddy to jump and a soft “shit” come out Teddy’s mouth.

Tony smirked at him “hey watch your damn mouth”

Teddy smirked back “language”

Tony shook his head “ok you are never allowed to quote Steve Roger’s at me EVER”

They laughed and managed to get Bruce to lay down on the couch grabbing the blanket that Amy loved to wrap him in then went to sit in the kitchen. Teddy watched as Tony stared at the huddled form on the couch.

“Why was Bruce sleepwalking?” Teddy asked quietly

Tony shrugged “Not sure-something happened today at Steve and Bucks-not sure what-can’t get the whole story from choppy texts. That’s why I came home early. I didn’t hear from him all day today. I knew something was wrong.”

Teddy thought back throughout the day. Bruce was supposed to go to Steve’s with Amy and then the three of them were supposed to out for dinner after. But Bruce came home alone with a pizza instead. When Teddy had asked Bruce had apologized, saying Dot had begged for a sleepover and he was just too tired after his work week to do anything else.

“He did seem…agitated when he came back from Steve’s” Teddy added.

A groan from the couch silence them.

“I am trying to sleep why are you two talking in my—wait -why am I in the living room?” Bruce asked bewildered, head turned toward them in confusion.

Seeing them come toward him Bruce rearranged himself so that Teddy and Tony could sit on either side of him.

“You were sleep walking” Teddy said.

“Really?” Bruce said “I haven’t done that in years”

“How long?” Tony asked

“When I moved in with my aunt” Bruce answered.

Bruce know they weren’t telling him everything and went to ring his hands-one of his nervous tics –when Tony intercepted his hand and brought it to his lips.

“It’s ok” was all Tony said to Bruce’s questioning look, “You are safe here”

They sat in silence for a minute each lost in their own thoughts when Bruce decided he had to ask.

“Do you? Do you feel safe here?” Bruce said looking at Teddy

“Yes I do feel safe here.” He thought for a minute “Probably for the first time ever really”

Bruce nodded and relaxed leaning more toward Tony “Tony and I try to make sure the three of you are safe. I swore to myself if I ever had kids that they would know that they are safe and that they are loved. Something I NEVER felt growing up.” He added softly.

Teddy was quiet for a minute deciding how he should respond. “Bruce I can tell you that I feel safe and loved. Umm I knew you and Tony were more than just court appointed foster parents after everything- the fire-the trial-me and Amy and umm I just want to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank us Teddy?” Tony said

Teddy continued “No I kind of do, I feel like I have a family now. I’ve never felt that since well my mom. AND I’ve never stayed this long in one place before-never wanted to. And I guess I am trying not to get my hopes to high or something.”

Bruce and Tony shared a look “Teddy you have nothing to worry about. The only way you are leaving this house is if you want to. Even then I can probably persuade you otherwise, I am very persuasive- ask Bruce.” Tony said pointed his index finger over at Bruce.

Bruce chuckled “Shut up”

Tony continued “even if it’s decided and Amy goes and lives with her mom you will stay here. You BOTH will always have a place here because you are now part of us. AND there is no going back”

Bruce smirked “believe me I tried once or twice” he said softly and mimicked Tony’s hand kiss at Tony’s betrayed look and Teddy soft laughter.

After that they decided to put on some nature show and within no time Bruce and Teddy were asleep. Tony just watched them thinking that he couldn’t believe his life sometimes. He smiled and cuddled down next to Bruce and didn’t wake up until Amy burst into the house from her impromptu sleepover and another day began in the Stark-Banner household.


End file.
